El gato robótico
by Katie-mee
Summary: Las visitas de Nepeta a veces eran un engorro y le hacían sentir terriblemente incómodo, pero una parte de él las esperaba con ganas y no quería dejar de verla nunca. PALE romance.


**NA: Homestuck no me pertenece y esto es un regalo para Lucy. Esto no es una declaración de amor ni nada, solo que tú me dijiste que hay muy pocos fics de Equius y… solo es un oneshot, pero es que no se me ha ocurrido ninguna idea mucho más larga, además así te demuestro lo que mola Nepeta xD . Igual, es un fic pálido a más no poder, como yo que para mí la vida es pálida, tan pálida que mi sangre en el hemospectro sería color pastel xD. Oh, la idea pretendía no serlo, porque fue de TeTe… y ya sabemos cómo es que es de sentimientos caliginosos y rojos, pero para eso usaría a AA. **

Todos los días se pasaba por su colmena, a veces temprano, demasiado temprano. Tocaba el anochecer y como la última luz del día la hubiera avisado que se marchaba para poder salir pronto de su cueva. Cuando se presentaba mucho más tarde Equius lo prefería, pues más de una vez le había despertado de su siesta dándole toquecitos en la nariz con el dedo índice y eso le ponía nervioso, y cuando se ponía nervioso sudaba.

Aquel día Nepeta llegó temprano a hacerle aquella visita diaria, pero él ya estaba despierto cuando la puerta se abrió. Él se asustó un poco por el proyecto que tenía entre manos, la troll no debía verlo bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta que no estuviera terminado. Trabajaba en algo nuevo, un gato robot con el que ella pudiera jugar durante horas hasta caer rendida.

Equius cubrió su proyecto bajo una gran lona azul cuando notó los primeros pasos de la troll en la sala. Cuando Nepeta llegó a la zona en la que él se encontraba, el troll fingió estar distraído con un arco roto e indignado por el terrible ruido que provenía de casa de Vriska.

— ¡Buenos días! — exclamó ella al verlo allí quieto, muy centrado en mirar aquel arco que llevaba siglos en el suelo de su sala sin que le prestase la más mínima atención. Un terrible disimulo que le pasó factura cuando al girarse se percató del aspecto de su moirail, pues se quedó aún más boquiabierto y angustiado por la presencia de ella.

Nepeta llevaba puesta una falda, corta verde y plisada. Sus piernecillas de alambre se podían ver desde donde terminaban aquellas botas masculinas militares hasta que la tela empezaba a cubrirlas por la mitad del muslo.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus pantalones? — exclamó cuando pudo volver en sí de aquel estado que le había causado el poder ver las grises piernas de la troll. Le incomodaba, Nepeta nunca parecía femenina, nunca llevaba faldas, aquello era esencial y característico de la troll.

Nepeta se encogió de hombros, se le habían roto jugando a rol con Terezi y aquella falda era lo único que había encontrado para ponerse.

— Voy a mirar en tu armario — anunció ella, seguía tan tranquila. La verdad es que se sentía rara con aquella prenda de ropa, pero iba solucionarlo en el armario de su mejor amigo así que no tenía demasiado de que preocuparse.

—No, es mi ropa —. Equius no quería que la chica se pusiera su ropa, era ropa que su lusus le había confeccionado de su talla. — ¡Nepeta!

Pero la troll no la escuchaba, avanzó hacia el armario del Zahhak ignorándole por completo y lo abrió en busca de una prenda de ropa más cómoda que aquella falda.

El otro la seguía a la vez que repetía que no y se quejaba continuamente, llamó a su lusus incluso con el fin de que este tratase de hacer entrar en razón a su moirail, pero Arthour se limitó a saludar a la troll y ofrecerle un vaso de leche.

— ¿purr qué nunca te pones esto? Son geniales — exclamó Nepeta boquiabierta sacando varios pares de pantalones largos, unos dockers, unos chinos de algodón y unos pantalones de chándal largos. Los dockers eran negros y sencillos, los chinos verdes con lo cual era normal que Equius no quisiera ponérselos, pero los de chándal eran negros y tenían líneas verticales en el costado. Le puso por encima de las piernas al troll aquellos pantalones de chándal y lo miró curiosa. — Estos te sentarían muy bien.

Equius tiró de los pantalones para arrebatárselos de las manos a la chica que estaba entusiasmada con su descubrimiento. Él no se sentía cómodo con aquella ropa, por eso la guardaba en el armario.

Ella dejó que el troll se quedase con los pantalones de chándal y volvió a mirarse los otros dos pares. Bajo la mirada de Equius y pasando de todo, Nepeta decidió que iba a probarse aquellos dockers fuera como fuera, tenían aspecto de ser muy, muy cómodos.

— Nepeta para — trataba de ponerse serio, pero temblaba aquella situación no le gustaba nada. Eran moirails no podían cambiarse de ropa uno delante del otro aquello no podía ser cosa de moirails. La imagen de la nekotroll sin aquella prenda de ropa que cubría sus muslos y verla en ropa interior con sus botas aún puestas hizo que Equius empezase a sudar muy nervioso.

Sentándose en el suelo, la troll se quitó las botas y estirando sus piernas se metió en aquellos dockers negros. Equius se mantenía mirando hacia otro lado cuando ella, todavía descalza pasó por su lado camino al único espejo de la colmena. Aquel espejo que había sido alcanzado por un robot mientras peleaba con el troll estaba un poco roto, pero a la troll le servía para mirar cómo le quedaban aquellos pantalones masculinos que le iban un poco grandes.

— ¡A Nepeta le quedan genial! ¿Mew los puedo quedar? — dijo ella a la vez que hacía diferentes poses de felino feroz frente a su reflejo. — purr fa.

—Está bien — dijo secamente el troll fingiendo que no estaba realmente agobiado por la situación. — Pero no vuelvas a desnudarte delante de mí, los moirails no hacen esas cosas.

Nepeta empezó a reírse tontamente y se acercó al troll imitando a un gato que trata de jugar con su presa. Equius sabía que lo trataba de aquel modo, era una lowblood pero no podía evitar aceptarlo. Detestaba sus sentimientos pálidos hacia la chica, en realidad no, pero en aquellos momentos no pensaba con claridad.

— Pero que no somos moirails, somos meowrails — dijo ella restregándose en su fuerte brazo. — Es un poco distinto, Equius.

Como venido de la nada, Nepeta besó en la mejilla al troll y corrió a buscar sus botas, dejándole allí completamente desconcertado. Equius notaba su corazón bombear toda su sangre hasta sus mejillas que se tornaron azuladas. Moirails, meowrails… Nepeta siempre hacía lo que quería indiferentemente de lo que la realidad establecía. En aquel momento un pensamiento fugaz le vino a la mente al troll, tenía que enseñarle lo que había estado haciendo hasta que ella había llegado.

— Nepeta, ¡tengo una cosa para ti! — la llamó acercándose a su área de trabajo dónde se escondía el proyecto del gato robótico.


End file.
